


Snippets and Ideas

by wyrdann104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdann104/pseuds/wyrdann104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bits and pieces of various fic ideas that have been put on hold for now. Please ask if you're interested in using them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter/ Stargate Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in an idea of mine, I wouldn't mind you using it, but I would REALLY like you to ask. Partially because taking someone else's idea without permission is rude, and partially because I'm genuinely interested in reading what you manage to come up with.

Harry, Sirius, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are all thrown into the veil, which drops them in a forested mountain range in front of a stargate. They all have their wands. They find a cave and enlarge it, smooth it, fortify it, etc. Sirius teaches them how to detect poisons in the local plants, so they know what's safe to eat. Eventually, a group of traders passes through the stargate, and Sirius is the one to greet them while the others stay hidden. The traders assume he's a runner, and vacate after letting him trade a few things with them. This was a new planet they were trying out, but after being told there was no one else to trade with and there were Wraith around, they chose not to stay. They give Sirius a few gate addresses to use. Luna and Hermione start trying to make healing salves or potions. Neville starts a garden of useful plants. They hunt a sort of goat-deer-horse thing for meat. Harry makes friends with a snake, and Sirius starts teaching the Animagus transformation. They have their first encounter with the Wraith on some planet while trading with another group of people. Thankfully, they all make it out alive, and take down two Wraith as well. (Stab them in the head and heart, dismember and burn them.) They take an extra gate detour before returning home, just in case. Eventually, they gain a reputation as Wraith killers and for their concoctions, which can heal you or cause an explosion when the bottle is shattered, depending on which one. When asked for the name of their group/tribe, they call themselves the Animagi. It's several years until the Atlantis expedition. The Animagi first hear about it when the Athosians don't appear to trade on a designated planet as they usually do.

xxx

Harry stood back to back with Sirius, shooting off whatever offensive spells came to mind. When he noticed a jet of light aiming at them, Harry grabbed Sirius and pulled his godfather down after him. The spell hit the veil, and it began to glow an eerie blue. He grimaced and realized he had miscalculated when he nearly landed on top of Sirius, and attempted to roll away. Sirius' eyes widened in horror as Harry brushed against the veil, and in his lunge, they both fell into the arch.

It felt odd, almost like Apparating, but also like being shaken on a carnival ride while being smothered by cotton.

Harry looked around incredulously at the forest surrounding them, "We're alive."

Sirius grunted from his place on the ground, "Unexpectedly so. It's called the veil of death for a reason."

"Yeah, but it was glowing when we went in. Probably screwed it up somehow, seeing as we're alive. Where are we, anyway?"

Sirius levered himself into a sitting position, and mumbled something to his wand. It began to spin. After a full minute, it hadn't stopped spinning.

Three more tries later, and Sirius was pale, "I can't find our location. That spell should be able to find our position from anywhere on Earth."

"So did it kick us into a different world or something?"

Before they could freak out anymore, the circular portal thing started glowing blue again. A round mushroom thing had several buttons light up, and Harry and Sirius scrambled away from it. Out tumbled Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Harry gaped a bit, "What- why- I don't-"

Hermione sniffed, "Honestly, Harry. Of course we followed you."

Ron gave him a grin, "Of course we went through the glowing portal for you, mate. It's not like we were going to leave you behind."


	2. Hobbit Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets fed up with the Company after they've gotten gold-sickness, and rants at them. Not quite sure where I wanted this to go.

A shimmering stone fell from the Hobbit’s hand and rolled over the uneven ground, “There! There’s your precious Arkenstone, Thorin Oakenshield, you who would be King under the mountain! Have it, the useless bauble!

"The only thing it's brought is misery! I've had my heart broken half a dozen times in this mountain, and I'll not break it another dozen! Cursed this gold is, and mad you are, you shades of my friends! Wither away in this mountain with your precious gold, if you will, but I'll not stay! The taint of this place is so thick it would take two dozen hobbits months to cleanse.

"No, not for all the jewels of Erebor, not for a thousand years of youth, not even for the finest garden of the rarest, most beautiful plants in the world. I'll not stay in this place of ghosts and greed and death for another day. I'll take my share, hardly anything, I assure you, and leave you to your madness.

"There's a battle coming and enemies approaching, and you can stay safe and sound in the mountain if you like, but I can do something out there, while I'm no use in this dead place. So good day, you Company, who were my friends, and are now mere shells of them, and I'll take my leave."


End file.
